Where Are We Now
by crosscross02
Summary: The Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n currently my new obsession is TWD and can't seem to find very many fanfic on it that have interested meso I made one.**_

 _ **Beth and Daryl**_

 _ **Rick and Lori**_

 _ **Are the two main couples I have paired up but there will be others**_

* * *

 _Where are we now?_

 _I ask myself that everyday the three W's and the one H_

 _Where am I?_

 _When did the world go to shit?_

 _Why did the world go to shit?_

 _How did this happen?_

 _I wish I could answer them_

 _Pardon my rudeness ma'am sometimes there's a walker up my ass botherin' me._

 _Four walls a couple of cars and a bunch of people_

 _Cell block C_

 _I always thought I would end up in prison_

 _Didn'tthink I would see it as a fuckin' "safehaven"_

 _All theses people in one place_

 _I need air_

 _Air_

 _Please help me_

 _Do you know what's goin'on?_

 _It's nightmares comin" true these things be walkin' around_

 _The military is gone_

 _They ain't comin' to help us_

 _Ain't no one comin'_

 _God forbid_

 _Fuck that God obviously ain't in the mood for this horse shit._

* * *

 **A/n :/ Bad? Good? Lemme know. Lol hope u enjoyed lovelies:))**


	2. Why

**Dpov-Daryl**

 **Bpov-Beth**

 **Rpov-Rick**

 **Cpov-Carl**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the walking dead I use the scenes but add more to it enjoy :)) (season 4)**

* * *

Dpov

I had my gun pointed lined up with the governors head in case he tried anything then realizing only me and Carl had guns but everyone was too scared to move.

Rick was trying to talk to him but he wouldn't listen.

I slowly moved and took guns out of basket handing them to everyone.

Then taking my spot back

Everything happened too fast

The governor took Hershel's head off and Rick yelled

"NO" he shot first then making everyone else shoot and Beth and Maggie were crying behind me

The tank slammed through the fences started shooting off

Why?

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

Beth ran up to me "Daryl!" I turned around "why ain't you on that bus girl?" I was pissed and very flustered.

"I went lookin for Judy but I didn' find her but the bus is gon'"

"We ain't got all day girl c'mon!"

We hopped on to mymotorcycle and took off.

* * *

Bpov

I really was just looking for Judy Ithought the bus would have waited but it didn't

I held on tight to Daryl not letting the sobs go my daddy was gone and my sister was probably too even if she ain't she will if she has no way outta that place.

"You okay girl? Your shakin" Daryl shouted over the roar of the motorcycle and I just nodded.

* * *

Rpov

"CARL! CARL!" a peice of me prayed he was on that bus safe with Judith, the other half hoped he was here so I could keep him safe

"CARL!" He ran out "dad!" He threw himself at me and I hugged him "where's Judith Carl?" He shrugged "I don't know" we started walking and he supported me.

Then we saw her car seat had blood in it and it was empty and Carl stiffened but we both kept walking

* * *

Cpov

Why did I really think Judith would survive? she's just a baby. Now she's gone

I already miss her God.

At first I hated her I felt like she was the reason mom died but she was a baby and even if she was she didn't mean to.

Dad was beaten up and we walked very slowly away "we will be okay."

* * *

 **A/n I obviously didn't describe everything down to Daryl shoving a bomb into a tank but I more wanna focus on everything that happened after so this was just breifing everything I'll always put which pov's I'm using in that story at the top so ya no. FYI if you haven't quite gotten to season 4 don't read this cause this is based on s4.**


	3. How

**Soooo sorry I stopped writing I'm staring all my stories again if you also read any others of mine!**  
 **Bpov-Beth**

 **Cpov-Carl  
**

* * *

Bpov

We kept riding.

I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Daryl. Daddy did too.

Thinking about my dad made tears prick into my eyes but I pushed it back as Daryl pulled over.

He hopped off "you can stay here" I shook my head "I wanna stay with you" he sighed and nodded.

We walked into a store and he mumbled that he was going to get food.

I walked through the store looking at the shelves of stuff people would never need.

 _Groan_

 __

It made me sad thinking about everything that had gone to shit. It always has. _Everyone's got a job to do._

 __

 _Groan_

 __

I tripped and screamed as a walked grabbed my foot.

"Daryl!" I screamed and tried to kick it off me.

I heard footsteps before me vision went black

* * *

Cpov  
I was mad at my dad

I was mad that we couldn't be at the prison

I was mad that he hadn't killed the governor before we lost everyone

"I hate you" I mumbled

"What" he responded

"It's all your fault"I clenched my jaw and walked away as my dad yelled for me

* * *

 **It's a little short :/ sorry but I will post more often or try at least.**


End file.
